


seven loves ace

by Tep



Category: Ultraman - Fandom, Ultraman Ace, Ultraseven
Genre: M/M, this is a joke it's not a serious fic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tep/pseuds/Tep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7a is canon and awful</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven loves ace

"ace youre so cute I love you" said seven sinfully smiling.

ace fucking murdered seven and put him in the trash. at last the world is free.

**Author's Note:**

> 7a sucks and seven is terrible


End file.
